a naruto story 2
by mellay82
Summary: this is my second story . and you play as my o/c and her name is shara
1. Chapter 1

A NARUTO STORY 2

BYmellay82

OUR STORY STARTS AS THE LEAF VILLAGE WELCOMS THE FIFTH HOKAGE

hokage: can we skip the cermony

woman: no

hokage: well i guess it's part of becoming the hokage,

woman: right

hokage: and where's this person that's fron the star kingdom

woman: she's not here yet

hokage: then where is she

woman: i don't know

AT SHARA'S HOUSE

shara (aachoo) mmm (waking up) what time is it (looking at the clock)

FEW MINUTES LEATER

shara: oh shit i'm late (it's 7:00 and she was suposed to be there at 7:00)

SO SHARA RUNS AROUNDS HER APPARMENT GETTING HER THINGS

at the entrence of the hokage bilding shara runs into konohamaru

konohamaru: what the, watch where your going

shara: sorry konohamaru i'm running late

THEN SHARA RUNS INTO KOTETSU AND FALLS ON TOP OF HIM

IZUMO um miss do you mind getting up off my friend, couse your sufacating him with your breast

SHARA: woops sorry (pink) (getting up)

kotetsu: that's better (geting up)

SHARA : srry about that i wasn't watching where i was goinning

SO SHARA AND KOTETSU START TO PICK UP THE THINGS

SHARA: what i don't have time for this (handing kotetsu the things) see you

izumo: i bet you liked that kotetsu

kotetsu: what do you mean by that izumo

izumo: what i mean is that you liked having that womans breast in your face, am i right kotetsu

kotetsu: yes(red) but i got to amit that she is pretty hot

izumo: i can agree more, what would you do if you meat her again

kotetsu: i relly don't know izumo

BACK WITH SHARA

SHARA: (MAN THAT GUY WAS HOT)

A FEW MINUTES LEATER

KNOCK KNOCK

woman : come in

SHARA : sorry i'm late mam

woman: SHARA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE

SHARA: yes mam

TWO HOURS LEATER

SHARA:(man she was relly hard on me)

THEN SHARA BUMPS INTO KOTETSU'S BACK

SHARA:damit where did that wall come from (feeling kotetsu's back)

kotetsu: (that feels good)who you calling a wall (turning around)

THEN KOTETSU SEES WHO IT IS

izumo: well where gonna see what your gonna do kotetsu

kotetsu: i know izumo

THNEN IZUMO LEAVES

izumo: welol i'm off

kotetsu: where are you going

izumo: home

kotetsu: ok then bye

SHARA: sorry about running into you again ,by the way my name is shara, what's yours

kotetsu: mine is kotetsu

SHARA : that's a nice name (grabing his hand and shaking it)

kotetsu: wolud you like to get some thing to eat

SHARA : sure i'd like that

AT THE RESTAUNT

kotetsu: so SHARA i'd like to know some things about you

SHARA: what would you like to know about me

kotetsu:when is your b-day, and where were you born

SHARA: well my b-day is octomber 22 and i was born in the star village , how about you

kotetsu: well i was born here and b-day is july 21

2 HOURS LEATER

KOTETSU WALKS SHARA HOME

kotetsu: well your home

SHARA: thanks for walking me home

THEN SHARA GIVES KOTETSU A KISS

kotetsu:(pink) would you like to go to the movies this weekend

SHARA: sure i'd like that (kissing him again)

AFTEH A BREF MAKE OUT SESSION THEY BREAK APART

SHARA: i hate to stop but i have to get up early tomrrow, i'll see you leater kotetsu

kotetsu: i'll see you this weekend (pink)

SHARA: alright bye

THE NEXT DAY

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE


	2. Chapter 2 chapter 2

here's part two

WHERE WE LEFT OFF SHARA AND KOTETSU WHERE ABOUT TO GO ON A TWO WEEK MISSION.

NOW LET OUR STORY CONTUNE

ON THE BOAT

SHARA AND KOTETSU FIND THERE ROOM

shara: here's our room

kotetsu: ok let's go in

A FEW MINUTES LEATER

shara: what there's only one bed

kotetsu: well were gonna have to share

shara: (damit tsunade i bet you had this planed )i don't mind kotetsu

kotetsu:no i don't mind (grabing shara)

shara:mmmmm (kissing him)

AFTER A BREAF MAKE OUT SESSION

shara: I'M sorry but we have to stop

kotetsu: why

shara: we have to find our clint

kotetsu: your right

shara: (in his ear) that doesn't mean we can't contiue leater (kissing his neck)

kotetsu: ok then lets go

A FEW MINUTES LEATER

shara: exuse me can we talk with the captian

man: right this way

A FEW MINUTES LEATER

man: captain you have some people who want to talk to you

captain: alright bring them in

SO THEY COME IN

shara: captain can we talk in privte

captain: sure this way

SO THEY GO INTO THE CAPTAIN OFFICE

captain: are the ninja's from the leaf village

shara: yes we are

captain: you don't look like ninja's

kotetsu that's because we're under cover

captain: so what should i call you

shara: jen

kotetsu: jeff

captain: that's not your real name's

both: right

captain: then how would i be able to request you guys again if i wanted to

shara: all you have to do is ask the person taking the request to have the same people as your last request

captain: what if i don't do that

kotetsu: then you'll get who ever is avable

shara: it might be us orit might be someone else

A FEW DAYS LEATER

shara: man i'm beat , kotetsu are you gomma use the shower

kotetsu: no you can use it

shara: ok (unbotting shirt)

kotetsu: (man she's teasing me again)stop it

shara: stop what kotetsu

kotetsu: teasing me

shara: (now taking off braw) oh am i

kotetsu: what do you feel about having sex with me

shara: i don't mind

kotetsu: oh rellay

shara: ya but not right now i'm gonna take a shower

THE NEXT DAY

captain: well you call for jen and jeff in room 604

man: yes sir

FEW MINUTES LEATER

RING RING

shara: hello

man: the captain needs you on the bridge

shara: alright well be there

ON THE BRIDGE

shara: you wanted to see us

captain: yes, i want you to stay close to me cause i gat this letter to day(handing over the letter )

shara: i see

kotetsu: what does it say jen

shara: it says , i will come for your life to night

captain: that's bad right

shara: yes it is , jeff your gonna take the first shift

captain: why are you telling him what to do

kotetsu: she's the leader of this mission, and not to metion that she's a higher rank than me

captain: what rank is she

shara: i'm a jonin and he's a chinin

captain: what's the diffrence

shara: it's like i'm the boss of this team

captain: but you don't see it that way, case your a couple right , or is that part of the mission

kotetsu: no we see each other as equlas even though she's a higher rank

shara: and yes we are a real couple

LEATER THAT NIGHT

the person that tries to take the captain's life fails and shara beats the living day lights out of him, but evently the man is taken to jail, then shara and kotetsu reaturn back to the leaf village to hand in the report.


	3. Chapter 3

HERE'S CHAPTER THREE

WHERE WE LEFT OFF IS SHARA AND KOTETSU HAD FINSHED THE MISSION THAT THEY WHERE ON

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Shara here's the report mam

Hokage alright

A FEW DAYS LEATER

hOKAGE Shara

I'M SENDING YOU TO THE JAIL

Shara why

Hokage there has been a break out

Shara alright when do i leave

Hokage right

now at the jail

Shara SEES ASUMA,KURENAI,KOTETSU,IZUMO HURT

Shara asuma are you hurt

Asuma i'm fime go checkon kurenai

Shara stop laying i can see that your hurt

THEN Shara USES A HEALING SPELL

Asuma whatare you doing

Shara i'm healing you

FEW MINUTES LEATER Shara FINDS KOTETSU HURT

Shara KOTETSU ARE YOU OK

kOTETSU yes

Shara who did this to you

Kotetsu his name was misuki , what are you doing

Shara i'm healing you

THE A MEDIC COMES OVER

mEDIC what are you

Shara healing him

Medic your not a medic ninja

Shara no that's why you need to taked over

Medic alright

Shara kotetsu i'm gonna get hin for you

BACK AT THE VILLAGE

Hokage what are you gonna do now

Shara i'm goining after misuki

Hokage you can't Shara

Shara i'm gonna go,your not gonna stop me

Hokage Shara revage is not the way

Shara i'm not gonna kill him, just gonna make him pay , you can give me my punsihmet leater

THEN Shara FINDS MISUKI

Shara MISUKI, i have a bone to pick with you

misuki oh what's a woman gonna do

Shara your gonna pay for what did to kotetsu

Misuki who's that

Shara a guy that you hurt when you broke out

AND SO A BATTLE INSUES , BUT THEN Shara PUT A END TO IT

Misuki how

Shara one the medican wore off and you pissed me off

BACK AT THE VILLAGE

Shara Hokage i'm here to take my punshment now

Hokage that's not nessary Shara

Shara what

Hokage now that's over ,i'm sending you kurenai, kakashi to the chunin exams

Shara alight when do we leave and where is it at

Hokage you leave in a couple of days and it's in the village of kumogakure in the land of lighting

Shara alight i'll get ready two days leater

Shara how do you feel kotetsu

Kotetsu i'm ok , i want you

Shara well then take me

Kotetsu i think i will

THEN KOTETSU STARTS TO TAKE OFF SHARA'S SHIRT ,AND START'S TO KISS DOWN HER NECK

Shara mmmm more

kotetsu ok

THEN KOTETSU PUTS HIS COCK AT HER ENTRANCE, THEN THRUST IN TO HER HARD

Shara HARDER KOTETSU

Kotetsu alright

and he does then they both realse and colpased and fall asleep the

next day

Hokage ok every body get on the boat

Kotetsu Shara wait

Shara what is it kotetsu

kotetsu here(put's a dimon neckless on her)

Shara wow it's beatful kotetsu

kotetsu consder it as your b-day gift

THEN Shara KISSES AND HUGS KOTETSU

Izumo what about me

Shara hay you asked for it izumo

A FEW MINUTES LEATER

Ibiki Shara get on the boat

Shara alright i'm coming

SO EVERY BODY WAVES GOOD BYE

ON THE BOAT

Kurenai Shara Shara what

Kurenai your gonna have to train ino,shikamaru,choji for asuma

Shara alright

two hours leater

Shara ok i want you guys to try to run to the top of the pole and the one who can stay there the longest i will treat to all you can eat buffet

two hours leater

Sakura arn't you bening mean to them

Shara no what i'm teaching them is how to maintain there charka longer

A HOUR LEATER

Shara and i guess shikmaru wins all what next sensei

Shara you guys can take the rest of the day off , but be here at 8:00 am sharp all alright

THEN THEY LEAVE ,THEN KAKASHI COMES UP TO Shara

Kakashi hay baby (putting an arm around Shara)

Shara get off, if you know what's best for you kakashi

AND HE DOSEN'T

Kurenai i thougth you where with kotetsu

Shara i am

THEN Shara SENDS KAKASHI TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BOAT

wOMAN WOW lady you sent him far

Kurenai eh, she worned him

FEW MINUTES LEATER

Shara SO kurenai tell me how are things between you and asuma

Kurenai (pink)well we get a long quiet well

Shara have you done it yet

Kurenai (red) maybe

Shara bye the color of your face you have

Kurenai i could ask you the same thing

Shara yes i did

THEN ANKO WALKS UP

aNKO what are you talking about

Shara our sex lives

Anko oh relly ,who's better kakashi or kotetsu Shara

Shara mmmmm I say kotetsu

Anko how about you kurenai

Kurenai i'd say asuma

Shara is he gentale or rough

Anko we want to know

kurenai he's gentle when he needs to and be rough at times too

Both ooohhh

kurenai how about kotetsu

Shara same as asuma

both really

WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE THRID CHAPTER PLEASE REAd the forth chapter(when i write it)


	4. Chapter 4

where he left off shara and the others where on the way to the land of lighting for the chunin exams

now let our story start

THE NEXT DAY

Shikamaru all right sensei where here

shara alright you guys today you have a free spar untail lunch

choji but wont the other people get hurt

shara no cause i put a barrier

ino i don't see the barrier

shara that because here inside of it

all alright

FEW MINUTES LEATER

chaptian what is this

anko it's a barrier

chaptain and why is there a barrier here

anko there's a team of ninjas traning in there

captain what are they doning in there

anko most likely there having a free spar

captain what's that

anko it's when the ninja's fight agest them self capatin and where's the teacher

anko she's in there to

A FEW HOURS LEATER

shara alright that's enough for today, go take a shower, then get somethingto eat

LEATTER THAT A NIGHT

shara man i'm sleepy

THEN ANKO WALKS IN

ANKO SO shara who won in that spar

shara it was a three way tie

anko alright i'm heading to bed

shara ya me to

COUPLE DAYS LEATER AT THE VILLAGE OF KUMOGAKURE

shara raikage i'm shara of the leaf village

raikage glade to met you, are you the one i'm to talk to about the affairs between our villages

shara yes

raikage so i'd like to get to know you

shara ok what do you want to know about me

raikage how about how you came to the khona and how long have you been there,and what rank are you

shara well my father vonlateer me to stay there,and i've been there for about three years,and i'm a jonin and i also helper for the hokage

and so they get know each other

FEW DAYS LEATER AND THE CHUNIN EXAMS START

shara ok for the first match will darien of the hidden waterfall village step foward, and sakura harno of the hidden leaf village step foward

THE BATTLE RAGES ON BUT IN THE END SAKURA WINS

SHARA now for the next match will shikmaru of the leaf village and mark of the star village step forward

then the a battle insues but in the end shikamaru traps mark into a shadow bind and so shikamaru wins

shara now for the next match

shara will setpine of the the sound village and ino of the leaf village step forward

the battle was short

ino that's i cant take any more

sephine do you want to quit

ino yes

then sephine goes in for the kill but shara stops her

shara setphine that's enough

setphine why should i

shara cause if you don't you'll get discalifed

setphine alright

few minuntes leater

ino see sensei i couldn't win

shara ino you did just fine

ino but i didn't win sensei

shara that doesn't matter , just as long your ok ino alright

few minutes leater

and so the the rest of the chunin exams goes on

shara (setping foward)ok now that the pimlary are at end , you guys have a month to prepare for the next round

all right

shara the pimlary where trying

anko ya but you got to adimt that the fights where good

shara ya they where good

kurenai what are you doing doing

shara makeing the matches for the next round

kakashi we want to know who's going agenst who

shara alright just give me a few minutes

few minutes leater

shara alright here they are

anko let me see

kurenai what does it say

shara (takeing the poaper back)

sakura vs setphine

hinata vs jeff

shino vs choji

shikamaru vs nick

kakashi these matches are gonna be good

shara alright i'm gonna see the the raikage

and so the the chunin exams ends

raikage so it looks like you have a good team of ninjas

shara yes i knew that for the start

raikage and so who's gonna gecome a chunin

shara they all are

raikage relly

shara yes, now if you don't mind i need to head back to my hotel

raikage alright it was nice to have you here

shara it was nice to be here

THEN SHARA TURNS

TO LEAVE TWO WEEKS LEATER THEY ARIVE BACK AT KHONA

KAKASHI don't you have to got tell the hokage who made chunin

shara ya i know kakashi

few minutes leater

at the hokage office

shara mam can i talk to you

hokage glade to see that you made it back

shara yes we did

hokage so who made chunin

shara they all did (handing her the report)

hokage hummm (a good crop this time)

shara now if you don't mind i have other tings to do

hokage alright you can leave

AND SHARA TURNS TO LEAVE THE END

WELL THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER I HOPED YOU LIKED IT


End file.
